The Air Scooter
by Blue-Beast85
Summary: We have all seen Aang on his air scooter, but when did he create it and why did he create it?


During the Gaang's adventure there was always time for play. In fact, sometimes on their adventure the Gaang goofed around too much. Aang had one trick that it didn't matter if it was battling enemies or playing around, killing some time. It was his airscooter. Aang absolutely loved to ride his airscooter. He loved to ride more than he loved to ride Appa, of course he would never tell Appa that.

A day in the Western Air Temple the original Gaang, Sokka, Katara Aang, and Toph, were talking. In this long conversation about their pasts they stumbled upon the question of how Aang invented the airscooter.

"Hey Twinkle Toes, Why'd you event that scooter trick?"

Aang's face blushed a bright crimson, "Oh…no reason."

Toph smirked, "Twinkle Toes, your heart is off the charts. There had to be a reason."

Aang this time paled, "I made it just for fun."

"You're lying Twinkle Toes!"

Katara decided to intervene, "Toph stop pressuring Aang. Aang will tell us when he is ready."

Aang flashed a smile at Katara, "Thanks Katara."

Katara nodded and smiled, "You're welcome Aang…now tell us." The whole group scooted closer to Aang.

Aang's smile faded, "Katara!"

"I'm sorry, I'm curious, too. Please tell us it couldn't be that bad!"

Aang mumble to himself, "You have no idea."

"Heard that Twinkle Toes!" Toph shouted.

Sokka spoke up, "So what happened?"

Aang sighed exasperated, "Nothing!"

Toph cut in, "Were you running away from a bully?"

"No."

Toph continued, "A moose-lion?"

"No." Aang said with a little more irritation in his voice.

"Appa?"

"No!"

"The cabbage man?"

"NO!" Aang shouted.

Katara and Sokka looked strangely at Toph. Sokka questioned, "The cabbage man?"

Toph shrugged, "Hey! It was worth a shot."

Katara took her turn, "Were you trying to impress someone?"

Aang froze up, but answered, "No!"

Toph caught him again, "You're lying again Twinkle Toes! Who was it?"

"No one." Aang started to stare at the ground.

"Gyatso?" Katara asked.

Aang shook his head.

"Any of the monks?" Sokka took his part.

"Nope, not the monks."

Toph broke in, "Your friends?"

"Nah, I didn't need to impress them, they we my friends."

Realization came upon Katara's face, "Aang. Were you trying to impress a girl?"

Aang's heart began to thunder and he turned scarlet, "N-no."

"Ha! Twinkle Toes was trying to impress a girl!" Toph's voice boomed.

Sokka grinned, "What was her name Romeo?"

Aang refused to look at anyone, "Her name was Lin…she was my first crush."

Sokka and Toph burst out laughing. They scooted closer and began to taunt Aang.

"Aang and Lin sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"

Katara cut them off, "Be quiet! I want to here the rest of the story!"

Sokka wiggled his eyebrows and elbowed Toph, "Looks like someone is jealous!"

"I am not! Just curious." Katara defended herself.

Sokka laughed, "Trust me 'Tara. You are as green as the grass on a summer day."

Katara ignored her brother and motioned for Aang to continue

Aang sighed, "I'm not getting out this, am I?"

Everyone shook their heads.

So Aang began his story, "I was ten years-old when we had the nuns from the Western Air Temple came to visit the Jongmu Temple. I was training there to become an airbending master."

Aang paused for a moment to remember what happened, "I was out in the garden trying to invent an airbending move for my training when I first saw her. She was a little shorter than I was; she had brown eyes, brown hair, light skin, and had the normal nun robes on."

Aang smiled at the memory, "She was cute. We began to talk. I told her about my training and trying to invent an airbending move. She smiled and always gave me her full attention. She told me when I was finished with the move she would love to see it. I worked day and night on that move. Day after day I worked on it. Trial and error was common. However, when I went to finally show her, she was gone."

Aang frowned and looked up at the group, "It seems she got sick and the nuns had to take her back to the Western Air Temple. We became pen pals, but I was never able to show her the airscooter."

There was silence.

Yet, that silence was broken by Toph, "So that's why you always speed up your airscooter when Katara is around!"

Aang blushed madly, "W-what!? What do you mean?"

Toph scoffed, "Oh don't be stupid Twinkle Toes! Every time Katara is around, you speed up. You're trying to impress her."

Aang shook his head rapidly, "I don't do that!"

"You know Toph, I notice that, too. Gosh Romeo, how many girls are you out to impress?"

Aang's face was on fire. He looked at Katara, who was in deep contemplation.

Toph spoke, "We better leave him alone Snoozles, his heart is beating so fast he is about to have a heart attack."

With that said Toph and Sokka headed off to find the others and to give Aang and Katara some time alone.

The duo sat in silence for a few moments before Katara finally spoke, "Is what Toph says true? Do you try to impress me?"

Aang gulped. His mouth was dry and he had no spit to soothe his burning throat. So his voice came out hoarse, "Yes."

Katara went on, "So does that mean you like me?"

Aang thought if he spoke his voice would crack. So he only nodded.

Katara's face was emotionless for a few seconds before it broke out into a dazzling smile. Katara embraced Aang with a hug and spoke, "Aang, you know that you never have to impress me? I like you they way you are."

Katara brought her head back to she could look at Aang's face. He spoke, "I know that now." Aang gave Katara a quick peck on the lips before flashing a smile.

Behind the corner stood Toph and Sokka, "Mission accomplished Toph!"

"Right back at you Snoozles!"

They high-fived and went off to see what the rest of the Gaang was doing.

**AN: This was my idea for Aang's invention of the airscooter. I thought it was kind of funny. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and leave your comments.**


End file.
